


Fishy Prints? On MY Fishy Prince?

by chinuplargepup (chinuplilpup)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Coda, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season: COUNTER/Weight, Size Difference, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, both a teensy amount, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinuplilpup/pseuds/chinuplargepup
Summary: Cass put a hand on Mako’s shoulder to try to stop him from bouncing on the balls of his feet. “It was well done. The mission. In and out, like it should be.”Mako felt like he might crack in half from the recognition: he wasright. He didgood. He waggled his eyebrows. “In and out, you say?”“Okay.” Cass took their hand away. “That’s enough.”-a coda to Counter/WEIGHT episode 14.
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Mako Trig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fishy Prints? On MY Fishy Prince?

**Author's Note:**

> here i am at cassmako, 5 to 7 years late (and maybe a decade late to codas). i just think they're neat 
> 
> if there's any inconsistencies with canon in here...my bad. i guessed their ages... Naruto definitely still exists in space. no one asked but mako's photocards are space SHINEE.
> 
> mako here is a trans guy and cass is also trans in that direction. the words i use for both their junk are: cunt, labia, folds, slit dick, cock

Mako never realized how small his closet was before he pushed Cass in and crawled in after them. He left the door open, and by the fluorescent light from the hallway along with his blue and pink lava lamps and the glow-in-the-dark stars, he could see Cass’s bewildered expression.

“What?” Mako said. There was enough room for the both of them, but just barely. The closet was much longer than it was tall, making it more of a crawl space than anything. Mako fit just fine, but Mako, he was realizing, was a lot smaller than Cass. 

“How long have you—uh, lived here?” Cass had to stoop so that their head didn’t bonk against the ceiling, and they stared around at Mako’s blankets and pillows, his photocards on the wall, the colored stars on the ceiling, the 3DS charging by the outlet. “Have you been living here?”

“Um, yeah?” Mako thought Cass knew. “Isn’t this like, your ship?”

“It’s AuDy’s ship,” Cass said, distractedly. “You know there are extra rooms, right? You can have a room. There are beds for you.” 

“I only need one bed,” Mako said. He got on his hands and knees and wiggled past Cass, so that he wasn’t blocking the exit and also so he could flip the switch on the string lights. “I like this one.”

“These are,” Cass touched them, “blankets. Do you need a mattress? Is your back okay?”

Mako flopped onto his back and tugged on his hair. God, if he knew this was going to be an issue he would have agreed to go to Cass’s bunk, or just dropped his pants in the hallway. “Cass, I’m fiiiiine.” 

“Right. I forgot, you’re twenty.” Cass seemed distracted, staring at something in the area of Mako’s waistline.

“Twenty four.” Mako twisted his torso to the side and tugged his shirt up a little, exposing more of his stomach and part of his hip. Cass’s eyes tracked the movement of the shiny silver fabric. Mako smirked. 

Cass frowned, their well-worn forehead wrinkles coming out in full force, and Mako worried for a second that they were calculating ages in their head—something like, twenty four plus thirty seven equals nevermind, bye Mako. But then Cass reached behind themself and shut the closet door. 

They were suddenly lit with only a wash of blue light on one side and pink on the other. The warmth of the string lights was confined to the inch around the tiny bulbs. Harsh color and shadow painted Cass’s face into something like a mask. Mako had to blink a few times to make sense of it. Their heavy stare dragged from Mako’s stomach up over his chest like a physical thing. By the time they met Mako’s eyes, Mako was wide-eyed and looked away immediately. 

Earlier, when Cass got back from handing off the Gnosis virus to Paisley, Mako had greeted them with, “I can’t believe you left me at the bottom of a Horizon Tactical base and then you didn’t even take me to see Paisley.”

“I didn’t _leave_ you at the bottom of a Horizon base,” Cass said. But they had done that, so they added, “If it had gone south, I would have come to get you.”

Mako scoffed. “Even you can’t be everywhere at once.”

“Well. I wouldn’t have left you if I didn’t know you could handle it.”

It took Mako a second to extract the right meaning: that was a compliment. He broke into a grin. “I did good, huh? I really did! There were no problems.”

Cass sighed and put a hand on Mako’s shoulder to try to stop him from bouncing on the balls of his feet (it didn’t work). “It was well done. The mission. In and out, like it should be.”

Mako felt like he might crack in half from the recognition: he was _right_. He did _good_. He waggled his eyebrows. “In and out, you say?”

“Okay.” Cass took their hand away. “That’s enough.” 

“No, wait,” Mako had said, “Don’t you have something else you want to tell me?”

He had been fishing ( _fish_ ing, ha) for an “I’m sorry” for all the negative comments about the eight shiny, obsolete Snowtrak robots taking up storage space and that Mako had been cruelly _tricked_ into buying. Instead Cass was, as usual, a lot more serious than Mako expected them to be. They began with “Listen, I’m tired,” and by the time they made it to, “I appreciate your contributions to the Kingdom Come,” Mako had made his mind up.

Long story short, Mako had taken Cass’s hand and brought them to the closet. 

“Come touch me,” Mako said now. He giggled when Cass did, placing a hand on his stomach. “Do it good.”

Cass took a sharp breath and slowly let it out, the way they did when they wanted to say something but decided it wasn’t worth it. Mako knew that sigh well. They smoothed their palm over to Mako’s hip and brought their other hand up, bracketing his waist between them. 

“You’re sure you’re okay in here?” they asked. 

“Yes,” Mako said without hesitating. “I don’t know, I just like small spaces I guess.” He did, ever since he was so little that he only had hazy half-memories of his life. There were definitely cataclysmic thunderstorms on September that made him wedge himself beneath the bedframe and the carpet and fall asleep there. 

“Hm. I’m going to lay down. I can’t hunch over like this.”

At first it was fine, but at this point Mako was getting offended on behalf of his closet. “Don’t be so tall, how about that—”

Cass laid down on their side next to him and Mako shut up quick. He turned his head to the side. Now Cass’s face was all blue from the lava lamp behind Mako’s head. He must have been covered in pink light from the lava lamp behind Cass’s head. 

“I should have said something.” Mako fidgeted nervously. “You hafta kiss me. It’s uh, you just have to. Or you can go.”

“Huh.” Cass put a hand high on Mako’s chest, their thumb brushing the hollow of his throat. Then they kiss him.

It wasn’t even a little bit like kissing a fish. Cass’s lips were warm and sure and, well, maybe a little wet. Mako parted his lips and Cass pulled back. 

“Any other requests?” they asked. 

In the hallway Mako had said, “I can show you what else I’m good at.” And Cass had scoffed, “Yeah, I’m sure you can.”

Now he said, “Let me show you— Listen, I’m so good at this.” 

Cass almost laughed. "Good at what?"

"Let me _show_ you."

Cass looked around. "Do you have enough room?" 

Mako pressed Cass down onto their back. He knew the blankets were soft and comfortable, and Cass winced, then shifted, then sighed and relaxed into them. Mako grinned watching them, back to being covered in a wash of pink and blue. 

He scooted back to straddle Cass’s thighs. The shadow on the side of their nose grew and shrunk as they moved. Shadows rose and fell on their neck as well. Mako bent down to poke at the vestigial flaps of skin that used to be gills—maybe. Cass never gave a straight answer to direct questions about their ancestry, and Mako didn’t have the patience to crack open Apostolisian history books. 

“No teeth,” Cass warned. 

“Oh, sensitive?” Mako licked the textured skin and blew cool air over it. Cass squeezed Mako’s shoulders. 

Mako grinned and ventured further down Cass’s body. Cass was wearing the tunic and pants they usually wore on-planet, not full Apostolisian gear but not in any way hiding their heritage. Mako easily shucked the tunic up and the pants down. 

“You have a pillow or something?” Cass asked. “I can’t do this with my neck.”

Mako rooted around for his round corgi pillow and passed it up. Cass turned it around so they could see its face. 

“Huh.”

“His name is—um.” Mako rubbed his nose. “You know the dog in Naruto?” 

“There are a lot of dogs in Naruto. You know I’m laying on him, right?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. That’s what he’s for.” Mako leaned up and gave Guruko a kiss on his cute little corgi butt. Cass stuffed the pillow under their neck and laid back. 

A thrill of excitement went through Mako when he settled back down and faced Cass’s underwear. He kissed along the waistline a little. There was a neat line of long-healed stitching scars near their hip that might have been from a childhood accident or might have been from the war. Mako skirted around it. The neon-colored lights made it hard to tell for sure, but there were small smooth marks on Cass’s hips and thighs that seemed to glow or at least shine. Mako stared and rubbed them until Cass said, “That’s an Apostolisian thing. I had some on my face when I was a kid.” 

“Oh,” Mako said. “Like freckles kind of?” 

“I don’t know, do freckles normally fade as you get older?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t have freckles.” Mako rubbed over a cluster of the marks and put his mouth on them. They felt strange under his tongue but tasted just like the rest of Cass’s skin. “Oh, I could ask Aria.” 

Cass hummed impatiently. Mako remembered that Aria was kind of mad at the both of them, and AuDy was too. Probably that was part of the reason Cass was here in the closet with him, and not debriefing with AuDy or cooking with Aria. He still could ask Aria about freckles, when she was less mad about the Gnosis thing. 

He rubbed Cass through their underwear. Cass made a better-sounding hum. 

“Take them off,” they said. 

“Don’t rush me,” Mako said, and took Cass’s underwear off. “I was gonna do that anyway.”

“Right.” Cass tucked a hand behind their head and bent one knee up, giving Mako more room between their legs. Mako rested his chin on Cass’s hip and ran his thumb down their slit.

“Any requests?”

Cass raised an eyebrow. Their tunic was still on but they laid their body out so unselfconsciously that Mako was jealous, and then horny, because it was hot. Cass wasn’t even that much older than him, they weren’t middle-aged or anything quite yet, and they were already so sure and confident. It made Mako excited to think of what he would be like ten years from now. 

He wondered if Cass would go grey in their forties. That would be kind of hot, if they still knew each other. Mako hoped so. 

Cass said, “You’re gonna go ahead and show me, right?” 

Mako squeezed his legs together until he calmed down, then leaned in and kissed down one of their labia and then the other. He spread a hand over the little paunch of Cass’s stomach to feel their breathing and the movement of their muscles underneath. He kept going, slowly rubbing his mouth and nose and tongue over their cunt and feeling the hard muscles of their stomach twitch. 

They smelled really good. Clean and musky and similar enough to Mako’s own body that he immediately got wet in a Pavlovian reaction. Mako was suddenly overcome with self-consciousness and didn’t give the compliment out loud. He raised his head to the level of Cass’s dick—it was large and poked up from between their labia, and Mako had had to work to avoid it—then closed his eyes and kissed it. 

He kept the pressure gentle as he opened his mouth and felt the shape of their cock with his lips and a brush of his tongue that made Cass’s stomach tense. Mako licked over the root of their cock, lightly at first then adding pressure as he passed over the same patch of skin over and over. 

Cass’s breathing began to speed up. When Mako pulled back enough to look, the base of their red, swollen dick glistened and a patch of pubic right above their cunt was stuck to their skin with spit. 

“Feedback?” Mako asked. 

He rubbed Cass’s belly and grinned when Cass just said, “Nope.”

Mako dragged his thumb through Cass’s slit and massaged the slick he gathered over the head of their dick. That recieved a deep, slow sigh. Mako lowered his head and gave their cunt a few flat licks. 

“Mmm,” he said and giggled. 

Cass sighed again, shorter and more pointed. They lowered both their legs to the floor and kept them spread to either wall of the closet. 

Mako moved his hands to Cass’s thighs and used his thumbs to spread their labia so he could lick deep into them. This time he reached their dick, closed his lips, and began to work his jaw. He sucked and licked and rode out the movements of Cass’s legs and worked up a rhythm until Cass gave a real, genuine moan. 

“Oh, wow,” Mako popped off to say. 

Cass moaned again. “Hold on,” they said. “I think...use your hand.” 

Mako frowned. “You don’t like it?”

“Huh, I do,” Cass said. “It’s...intense. I don’t want to come like that.”

“Oh.” Mako felt a little less crestfallen, but he still wasn’t sure that was a compliment. 

“It feels good. It’s just been a while I think. It is really good, actually.” Cass patted Mako’s head, and that did make Mako feel better. 

“Can I do it a little more first? Before you come?”

“Ah,” Cass sighed. “Okay.” 

Mako put his palm on Cass’s stomach and kept his eyes on their face. He slowed down and kept his mouth open, sucking less and letting his tongue do most of the work. Cass had their eyes closed, one hand in the blankets and one hand practically strangling poor Guruko. Their stomach kept jumping underneath Mako’s fingers, like they wanted to move but stopped themself each time. 

Without any warning, Cass’s thighs pinched inward and they shoved Mako off of them with one hand. That hand went to their cunt, rubbing tight circles as they moaned. 

Mako watched with wide eyes, around the vicinity of Cass’s knees. 

“Shit,” Cass groaned. They rubbed themself one last time and then laid back, strings cut. 

“Sorry,” Mako said. “I didn’t mean to—”

Cass waved their wet hand and covered their eyes with their other hand. “It’s fine. That was— Fuck.”

“Good?”

Cass nodded. 

Mako relaxed and started to grin. “D’you want another one?”

Cass laughed loudly, like it was startled out of them. “Oh, man. No.”

“You’re not that old,” Mako pointed out for the sake of it. 

Cass was still chuckling. They wiped their eyes with the back of their forearm. “Not yet, Mako. You get up here, come on.” They held out an arm. 

Mako shuffled his knees up Cass’s body until he was tucked underneath Cass’s arm. Cass touched his bottom lip with a thumb. 

“You’re all wet.”

Mako stuck out his tongue and licked some of the spit and slick off the skin underneath his bottom lip. His chin and cheeks were sticky and wet. He pulled up his collar and tried to use the inside of his poly-cotton shirt to clean himself off. He emerged and stuck out his tongue again; this time his skin tasted cleaner. 

Cass cupped the back of his neck. Mako braced himself on their chest in case Cass pulled him down for a kiss. But Cass said, “Switch?”

Mako flattened himself to the wall while Cass got up from the blankets, then straightened them out a little. He fluffed up Guruko, gave him a kiss on the nose, and put him to the side. Then he laid down in the middle of the blankets.

“Is the housekeeping done?” Cass asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” Cass leaned down and kissed him. 

Mako kept his eyes open, because he only then began to appreciate how large Cass really was. Of course, yes, they were taller than Mako, and they used to be a real soldier in a real war so they had like, muscles, which had shifted and softened in response to a civilian lifestyle. 

But they were so _wide._ Their shoulders took up more than half of the width of the closet and obscured the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling like an eclipse. Leaning over Mako like this they blocked him in. Mako stared and squirmed. 

“Impatient?” Cass pulled back to say. “Get your shirt off.”

Mako pulled it over his head and dropped it to the side. Cass just looked for a second. Mako looked too, at the pink and blue light dripping over his skin.

“Touch my chest?” he asked. He wanted to see something. 

Cass put a hand on Mako’s shoulders and dragged down to thumb at Mako’s nipple. From their middle finger to the base of their palm, their hand spanned a full half of Mako’s chest. He shivered. Cass took the time to unbutton his yellow shorts and rip them off him, even though the legs were wide enough to shove a hand up.

Mako giggled nervously. “Luxurious.”

“What?” Cass paused in peeling off Mako’s underwear. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Mako pulled his knees up to help Cass get them off. He kept his legs together now that he was naked. He had been right before—he was extremely self-conscious in all the ways that Cass hadn’t been. “Are you going to suck me or something?”

“Well,” Cass said, “What do you want?”

“Um, I don’t know.” Butterflies banged against the walls of Mako’s stomach as he considered the possibilities. Nobody had ever gone down on him before—not for real. “Maybe that. Or you could fuck me.”

“I could do both,” Cass said in the matter of fact way they had, pointing out what they thought was the most logical solution. “Is that okay?” they prompted. 

Mako nodded quickly. 

Cass shuffled awkwardly down the closet, almost banging their head. “Shit.” They dropped to their elbows the rest of the way until their head was near Mako’s hip. Mako realized he had to unclench his thighs, so he did. Cass kept their elbows on the outsides of them though and kissed his hip bone. Their mouth traveled down Mako’s waist, to the dip under his belly button, and then up to his other hip. Then Cass moved back, pausing and paying extra attention to the place where his happy trail met his pubic hair. But still moving up to Mako’s hip in the end. 

After a couple times, when Mako was practically shaking from keeping his muscles tense, they brought their hand up to the outside of Mako’s thigh, then dragged it over to the inside, nudging the tips of their fingers against Mako’s labia. 

“How about I start with this?” they said. 

“Yeah.” Mako’s voice cracked. 

Cass let out a deep breath that Mako felt on his dick. They shifted one elbow to the center of Mako’s legs, the other arm still hooked around a thigh. Mako strained to spread his legs the few inches he could. He shut his eyes at the sight of Cass looking down at his cunt. When Cass touched him it took him by surprise. 

They touched him firmly but carefully and very, very thoroughly. They rubbed and massaged like they were trying to make sure they touched every inch of Mako’s cunt. Mako had never been to a gynecologist before but he had the thought that it was almost like an exam from Cass as a doctor, and he started to laugh. 

“What?” Cass sounded absolutely lost. “Are you ticklish?”

Mako shook his head, forgetting to keep his eyes closed. “Keep going,” he managed through the lingering giggles. 

Cass sighed. “Open more,” they said and leaned back. Mako pressed his knees against either side of the closet. Cass smiled and ducked their head to Mako’s thigh. 

“What?” Mako asked. 

“You’re relaxed.” Cass touched him more pointedly now, dipping their fingertips into his folds and spreading slick up towards his cock. They pressed just the tip of a finger into him and slid it away so quickly Mako thought it was an accident, that maybe Cass hadn’t noticed. But then they did it again and again, until Mako was squirming and clenching down on nothing. 

“Cass.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Cass slid a finger into Mako’s cunt. Mako pressed his head back against the blankets, straining his neck at an awkward angle. “Don’t hurt yourself,” they said, half-serious. 

“Don’t do it just a little bit!” Mako hissed back. 

“Hm.” Cass pulled their finger out and used two instead. Mako held onto his own knees, then the blankets, then his hair, taking big handfuls of it that made strands stick out through the gaps between his fingers. Cass fucked him good and definitely not like a medical exam at all. Their fingers pushed against every soft place inside him. 

“Ah, ah!” It embarrassed him that he was loud when Cass hadn’t been at all. He bit his forearm. 

Cass kissed his inner thigh, very close to where their fingers were making loud wet noises inside him. 

“Mako.” 

Mako looked down at them. Cass moved their fingers slowly, twisting them in and out. 

“Can I suck you?”

“Mhm!” Mako squeaked. His heart jumped to his throat and his stomach burned with arousal and nerves. Cass kept their eyes on Mako’s face up until Mako shut his eyes—and probably still after that. 

A wet thumb circled Mako’s dick, once then twice. Then Cass’s tongue was warm against Mako’s cunt, lapping up around his dick, teasing. Mako sucked in a deep breath. It rushed out of him when Cass crooked their fingers and started pressing up against his front wall. Their fingers were long and easily found the places Mako struggled to reach. They rubbed those places and sucked softly at Mako’s cock. 

Mako pushed his hips up toward Cass’s mouth and came. Cass felt it and pulled back, letting Mako convulse around their fingers until he was done. 

Then they said, “Another one?”

“Yes, yes, please yes,” Mako gasped. “Now, right now.”

Cass got up onto their knees and pulled Mako’s hips into their lap. They fucked Mako hard, movements starting from their shoulder. Mako went to touch his dick and found it slick already and too sensitive to touch. He spread two fingers on either side of it and let Cass jostle him into rubbing at himself a little. 

He came for a second time on Cass’s fingers. They were all pruned up when Cass pulled out and Mako sucked on them just for fun, still panting around them from the exertion of his orgasm. 

“Do you have a towel in here?” Cass asked. 

Mako spat out their fingers and shook his head. 

“I’m using your shirt then.” Cass picked it up and turned it inside out so that the less shiny, more absorbent part of the fabric was available. They wiped Mako’s hands and then their own, and wiped Mako’s thighs and then their own. 

Mako hooked his own shorts with his toe and pulled them towards himself enough to snag and put on. “You didn’t kiss me enough,” he said.

Cass sighed and laid down in four distinct steps: dropping their hip to the floor, lowering their shoulder down after, wrapping an arm around Mako, and scooting onto the blanket. They kissed just below Mako’s ear. 

That was the last thing Mako felt before he dozed off a little bit despite himself, and when he woke up he was surprised to find Cass’s arm still around his chest. He let himself drift for a while longer, pressed to the warmth of Cass’s shoulder. 

A very loud sound jolted him awake. Then Cass sat straight up and banged their forehead against the ceiling. 

“What— Shit— What’s that?”

Mako rubbed his eyes, too tired for it to really sink in how funny that just was. He pushed Guruko out of the way—Cass had been using him as a pillow again—and found his phone, which was playing Aria’s ringtone. Mako had set it so that even if his phone was on silent, it would ring at full volume. That had seemed like a fun idea at the time. It still kind of was, but it took him a few tries to get his password right and silence it. 

He had a message, just a screenshot from a tabloid news outlet. 

“Oh,” Mako said. “Oh, hey!”

“What?” Cass had moved from rubbing the spot they hit their head and started rubbing between their eyes the way they did when they had a headache. 

“You’re on the news!” Mako reversed his phone and showed Cass the screenshot. The blown-up photo was taken through the front window of a Constellation Cafe. It was so grainy that Mako suspected it was a filter, but he could make out a figure that was clearly Cass earlier that day. Across the table from them sat Paisley—damn, his hair looked good. Mako wished he could have seen him. Then he might have been on the news too… 

Cass squinted at the screen and then their eyes went wide and their mouth fell open, presumably as they made out the title of the article scrolled on top of the photo. 

>   
>  _Fishy Prince Has Fingerprints On Bioterror Sch…_  
> 

Their forehead smacked the ceiling. “What!”


End file.
